<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody says I love you by Ironcalulu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331201">Everybody says I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu'>Ironcalulu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>萝卜中心~<br/>终于可以搞花心大萝卜【雾】<br/>依旧普通人丧日常AU<br/>AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody says I love you<br/>I<br/>“醒啦！”安迪猛得惊醒，被一件混杂着些微汗液、草皮以及洗涤剂味道的外套砸了个正着。</p><p>“维吉尔？”他迷迷瞪瞪地把对方的外套抓起又投掷回去，非常不情愿地从板凳上伸直腰，大声打了个哈欠，“到时间了吗？”</p><p>“……等着去看护家接孩子呢，我们就早几分钟吧。”维吉尔耸耸肩。</p><p>点点头，安迪抹了把脸，开始更换印有超市商标的深蓝底色细白条纹衬衣和灰色裤子。维吉尔则重新梳了梳半长不短的蓬松头发，用发箍卡住。</p><p>“他们说更衣室的拐弯那里，”维吉尔朝那个方向比划了一下，送了个像他平时工作时招老太太和小姑娘们都喜欢的那种眼神，“装了个摄像头？”</p><p>“不然你以为白班的那个谁怎么会被开除？”安迪用发胶随意抹了抹刘海，“当班时间找人来更衣室玩，还顺了不少超市的零食。据说都被拍下来了。”</p><p>“也不能想拍什么就拍啊。”两个人路过拐弯的地方，维吉尔又忍不住朝那里看了一眼。</p><p>“早就有投诉，听说今天上午有人来看了，正在评估这个区域到底允不允许装摄像头。”安迪比维吉尔在这儿早工作几个月，认识的人多，消息来源也多。</p><p>正准备跟他们交班的姑娘看到他们过来冲他们点点头，什么话也没多说，就打卡匆匆离去，惹得跟安迪交接收银台的另一位不太痛快——他刚从公司失业不久，还没有习惯从办公室的工作过渡到机械化的刷条形码找零，整天颇多怨言——而提前离开的姑娘本身脾气就很暴躁，又长期生活在单亲妈妈的重压之下，他们两个自然没有安迪和维吉尔相处得那么融洽。</p><p>十一点没到，这间二十四小时超市的顾客不太多，安迪边随意整理收银台边的购物车，边询问维吉尔，“你今天去训练了？”</p><p>他想到维吉尔外套上的气味。</p><p>“还是一周三次，”维吉尔点点头，继而又问安迪，“你呢，差不多能去训练了吗？”</p><p>“还要一段时间，”安迪轻叹了口气，他的脚在之前意外受伤，日常训练已经停了一段时间，他还在尝试做相关的康复训练，可是心里未免有些泄气，“还早呢。”</p><p>我还会有机会吗？刚受伤的那段时候，因为伤痛和工作他有些睡不着，就开始想这些东西，确实他已经不年轻了，快要二十岁的同龄人有机会的都已经签了职业合同，他却还没能看到一点眉目。</p><p>维吉尔是另一个倒霉的家伙，他在几乎十拿九稳签下合同前夕得了一场重病，丢掉了机会，幸好身体无恙，直到现在还在训练、打工以及照顾家庭之间坚持，还从不抱怨。</p><p>想事情的时候安迪会不知不觉地咬笔杆，而维吉尔已经开始了他的工作。两人各有分工，安迪因为要看顾收银台而且脚上有伤，只需要负责收银附近的区域内一些简单的货架和购物车的整理。而维吉尔的范围和职责则广泛得多，需要起到检查货架、巡视、和及时解决店内顾客突发情况的作用。特别是只有两个人当值的夜班，会有更大几率面对：包括但不限于喝酒喝大的，嗑药嗑多的，或者因为夜晚变了身的各种购物者，轻则大呼小叫鬼哭狼嚎，重则手持凶械有暴力倾向。安迪和维吉尔也许还算运气好，上班时只遇到过晕晕乎乎还记得付钱的，最糟糕的一次也不过是有人跑到冷藏柜附近解手，此外便没有更棘手的了。</p><p>或许是维吉尔强壮的大块头有着非同一般的震慑作用，又或许这个地方勉强也算民风淳朴，混迹帮派一类的暴徒也懒得来这儿找麻烦。他们俩大部分时间都会根据情况轮流睡一阵子。维吉尔或者在训练场上是一个勤奋专注的人，但在打工的时候却喜欢时不时跟顾客聊聊天，或者在跟安迪搭档的时候常驻在店门口一边看电视一边弄些别的。他好像是一个喜欢热闹的人，有可能非常想要在超市上夜班这种特殊的场景下打发时间。</p><p>白天超市的彩电主要用来播放打折信息和其他广告，到了这个点，安迪经常会选择新闻或者体育频道，有时候还会把自己想看的球赛分析投屏上去。</p><p>“下个月排班出来了么？”维吉尔好像才刚发现快到月底，嗯，这意味着各种账单还有还款日又要如期而至。</p><p>“还没，”安迪皱了皱眉，“不过我们中的一个可能会被调班，听说有人提出想要连上两周的夜班，以便于白天照顾家里的病人。”</p><p>“我俩一直排在一起。”猝不及防，维吉尔有些不习惯地说了一句。</p><p>“是啊，”安迪点头，“我也不想跟其他人搭档，还是你最好玩，希望别选上我俩，只能希望。”</p><p>这不是个让人高兴的话题，鉴于平时真能让人多高兴的事好像也多不到哪儿去。</p><p>两个人沉默了一阵，只听到电视上关于体育比赛的转播解说。</p><p>直到安迪察觉到维吉尔正在用胳膊肘戳他，因为维吉尔高了一大截，所以很容易戳到他的手臂或者上肋骨。安迪扭过头想问他又有什么好玩的，就看到维吉尔满脸暧昧又八卦的表情，“他来了。”</p><p>哎！</p><p>一瞬间安迪就知道维吉尔的意思，他这样揶揄安迪也不是一次两次了。</p><p>“晚上好，安迪，”被他们私下关注的哼豆经过顾客通道时，还抬手向他们打了个招呼，“维吉尔。”</p><p>上夜班的时候很少见到哼豆。通常他会在下午或者晚饭前后的时间段过来，买些日常用品，食材还有佐餐饮料。安迪喜欢他。可能是因为他在那种高峰购物的场景中是安静的，也可能是因为他看起来略显严肃却异常友善有礼貌，又或者是因为他看到安迪在偷偷看球赛分析时跟他搭了几句话。</p><p>总之，安迪喜欢他。维吉尔很快发现了。</p><p>“上啊，”这个大个子半是鼓励半是好事地说，“他没有理由不喜欢你这么可爱帅气的家伙。”</p><p>这倒是真的，安迪深以为然。</p><p>除非，他早已经喜欢上了另一个可爱帅气的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哼花，萝卜哼，萝卜花，搞起来搞起来【大雾】</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的确是已经喜欢上了另一个人，早在安迪之前。</p><p>就是眼前这位边走进超市，还在摸着裤子口袋确认钥匙在里面的小个子。</p><p>“晚上好，亚当。”安迪跟他打了个招呼。</p><p>亚当听到声音回过头，脸上还带着一半强迫症一半疲惫的迷茫，他看到安迪以后露出了笑容，“晚上好，安迪。”</p><p>维吉尔还在后面偷偷调侃安迪，可安迪自己也不得不承认，他喜欢看到亚当，喜欢看到他笑起来那种自然又略显羞涩的表情。</p><p>亚当长得很漂亮，而且让人想亲近。</p><p>只是一开始，光顾超市的只有哼豆，亚当会把车停在超市的停车场，在那远远看着他。</p><p>他们会挑在人流刚刚开始增加的时候过来，目的是让哼豆适当地接触人群，慢慢恢复普通人的生活。</p><p>哼豆当时刚退役，在退伍军人康复中心待了一个多月。当然，那是安迪后来才知道的事情。</p><p>“他不算严重，”后来亚当来找安迪聊天，“但是得让他再重新适应平常的生活，至少要让他少做一点关于排爆的噩梦。”</p><p>哼豆以前可能是在拆弹部队的，安迪猜测。除了重新适应生活的障碍，对退伍军人的歧视也是个问题。安迪听有位同事说，有次哼豆在收银台前排队的时候被几位女士质问，“你们干了吧？你们远程操纵无人机，就好像玩游戏那样，专门去轰炸那些妇女和孩子？”</p><p>“你们是怎么虐待俘虏的？”</p><p>“不要让更多的年轻人去杀人和送死了。”</p><p>他这么一个大高个儿，同事嚼着口香糖说，就站在那里，毫无招架之力。</p><p>自此以后安迪对任何老兵相关的新闻都会上点心，而大部分都不是什么太好的内容，酗酒、家庭暴力、失控杀人、自杀……</p><p>起初安迪其实很难把这些跟哼豆联系起来，他看起来不太多话，跟熟悉的人在一起的时候开朗阳光，安迪喜欢看他跟在超市偶遇的邻居家的孩子玩，也喜欢看他主动有礼地为其他人提供便利和帮助，当然，安迪最喜欢刚好空闲的时候能找到空档跟哼豆聊聊天，至少他知道哼豆跟他一样都热爱足球。</p><p>但这也只是很短暂的一段时间。哼豆看来慢慢适应，又重新融入了生活，亚当便开始和他一起出现。他们像任何逛超市的情侣那样，一起抓耳挠腮回忆还有什么东西没买到，互相嘲笑对方的挑食和偏好，当然，在路过安迪的收银台前，会顺手拿上一盒安全套。</p><p>也就是说，安迪路人皆知的单恋告一段落。至于路人皆知的程度，后来亚当跟他也熟了以后也说，“连我都知道你喜欢他。”</p><p>“其实那段时间真的挺艰难的，我都不知道要怎么办，”亚当随即没心没肺地说，“我还考虑过问你有没有兴趣来次三人行，你知道，我们俩都还挺喜欢你的。”</p><p>“滚蛋！”安迪佯怒握拳。</p><p>亚当这次笑得倒跟哼豆挺有夫夫像。</p><p>把注意力从已经在货架中消失的这对情侣身上拉回来，安迪面前站了几个喝得不少的青少年，身上一股大麻的味道，他们买的还是酒。</p><p>“太少了，”为首那个一边掏钱包一边抱怨，指挥他的同党再去回去拿，“再多拿一些。”</p><p>安迪面无表情地看着他们，这些把戏他可见多了，他们会制造出各种混乱来吸引店员的注意，甚至突然袭击店员，以偷走想要的货物，“证明，谢谢。”</p><p>对方又转着眼睛在钱包里掏了半天，掏出一张驾驶证，边拍到安迪面前，还在嘴里不干不净地抱怨，往酒柜方向大喊，“快点，酒呢？”</p><p>维吉尔刚好检查完货架回来，瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“是基佬吗？”突然有人怪叫了一声，“那倒也不必大半夜的才出门。”</p><p>安迪连忙看了眼监控，的确是哼豆和亚当被三个毛孩子纠缠上了。他看了眼维吉尔，就往那个方向走去。</p><p>“为什么会喜欢跟男人做？有什么不一样？”</p><p>“你得问问他们有没有干过女人……”</p><p>一阵杂乱的尖叫和笑声。接着安迪就听到一声哭喊，等他走到他们面前的时候，一个家伙大概被打破了鼻梁，捂着满脸的血还滴在了地板上，看得安迪太阳穴突突响。另外两个其一在颤颤地说着垃圾话，一个在皱着鼻子在哭，脖子上红了一片。</p><p>亚当被哼豆抱在身前，看起来还想再动手。</p><p>“拿了酒滚去那边买单。”安迪不客气地瞪着他们，往门口的方向指。三个人猫着腰溜了。</p><p>“还好吗？”安迪问亚当。</p><p>哼豆还在低声劝说，不时还会有些肉麻地亲亲亚当的头发。倒是亚当拍了拍哼豆的肩膀，说自己没事。</p><p>“你脾气还挺爆啊，”安迪给亚当拿了支雪糕，哼豆帮维吉尔去清理地板上的血迹了，“没看出来。”</p><p>“我觉得你脾气也不小，”亚当乜了安迪一眼，“要薄荷味的。”</p><p>安迪给他换了一个。</p><p>“之前你说想来兼职的事，怎么样？”亚当询问过安迪超市工作的情况，他本人是做家装设计的，主要靠自己接活，而最近一直都不景气，加上哼豆刚开始自己的新工作，他想找个兼职。</p><p>“我有个朋友帮我找了个在线咨询的活，”亚当吃着雪糕，“还不赖，就是有些系统和操作还得学，我一直不太擅长这些玩意儿。”</p><p>“听起来很好。”</p><p>“且看着呗。”亚当耸耸肩，趁安迪不注意给了他一个冰凉的吻，“谢谢你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>